Tinted vehicle windows are well known to reduce solar heating of a vehicle. Since they reduce the amount of ultraviolet and infrared that enters a vehicle's interior they also tend to protect the materials from which dashboards and interior surfaces are made. Unfortunately, window tinting can obscure or reduce a driver's ability to see and they are known by law enforcement to conceal the interior of a vehicle. Some states, counties, and municipalities prohibit tinted windows of any kind while other jurisdictions specify or define the maximum tinting or opacity that vehicle window glass can have. If a vehicle owner applies window tinting to a vehicle that is permitted by local ordinances but prohibited by the ordinances of surrounding jurisdictions, the vehicle owner risks being cited by law enforcement agencies in jurisdictions where vehicle window tinting is prohibited.